


Winter Solstice

by taylortimeless



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, DC comics - Freeform, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, doom patrol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylortimeless/pseuds/taylortimeless
Summary: Jane watches a movie with Rita while battling feelings.
Relationships: Rita Farr/Crazy Jane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Winter Solstice

“Fuck, it’s cold as shit in here!” Jane shouted as she walked around Doom Manor rubbing her arms. It was the midwinter and the heat had broken. “I know Jane. We already called for someone to come out and fix it. They won’t be here until morning.” Niles replies. “I’m fucking beat!” Cliff said heading towards his room. Larry and Niles headed to theirs soon after. 

This only left Cyborg, Jane, and Rita who was wrapped in a blanket while putting in one of her old movies. “Does anyone want to watch with me? This one was my best yet!” Rita said in her transatlantic accent. “Not it!” Cyborg said before running out and heading to his room. This only left Rita and Jane. 

Jane had surprised herself by not retreating like the others did. She wasn’t sure what made her want to stay. “Ah Jane! What about you?” Rita asked hopefully. Jane opened her mouth to say something snarky but decided against it. Rita took a seat back onto the couch spreading the blanket out. “Maybe we could cuddle to keep warm?” She asked, quaking an eyebrow. 

Jane felt her heart rate pick up and her palms get sweaty. She wasn’t sure why this was happening. And why was it Rita that was making her feel so nervous. She suddenly remembered how cold she was deciding that it would be best to join Rita on the couch. 

“Whatever. Just to let you know, I’m only doing this because it’s fucking cold. Your movies are shit.” Jane said, trying to hold her tough exterior. “Pictures!” Rita corrected her. Jane rolled her eyes at this getting under the blanket.

A little further into the movie Jane started to shiver. Fuck it was cold. Rita noticed this scooting closer to Jane causing their legs to touch. Jane blushes at this trying not to notice how good Rita smelled because of the close proximity. “What the fuck is wrong with you Jane?” Jane thought to herself. 

Jane turned her attention on to the screen. It was a romantic scene between Rita and the love interest. He grabbed her kissing her passionately. She rolled her eyes at this but a small part of her imagined herself as him. She wondered what it would be like to kiss her. 

“Watch this part!” Rita said excitedly snapping Jane out of her thoughts. “Please stay. You can’t just leave…” Rita says softly along with the scene playing out on the television. “If you must go, then kiss me one last time…” Jane looks at Rita who still has her eyes glued to the television. 

She started feeling butterflies in her stomach. What the fuck was happening? She felt as though she were seeing Rita for the first time. “You’re beautiful.” Jane blurted, surprising herself. Wait, where the fuck did that come from? Rita immediately took her eyes off the screen giving her a look of uncertainty. 

“This is Jane I’m talking to isn’t it?” Rita asked. “Fucking yes Rita. It’s me.” Jane says in an annoyed tone. Rita gives her a charming smile which makes Jane’s heart melt. “Thank you. I didn’t expect to hear something like that from you.” Rita said.

Some of the blanket had fallen off of Jane and she had begun to shiver again. “My stars!” Rita replied before covering Jane with more of the blanket and shifting so close to her that she was practically on her lap. Jane’s face reddened at this.

She was definitely mulch warmer now but the pounding in her chest had only gotten more intense. She admired how the light from the television casted it’s glow on Rita making her blue eyes even more mesmerizing. Feeling a rush of confidence she pulled Rita closer so that she was fully on her lap.

Rita gave Jane a small smile. “Warmer?” She asked softly. “Yeah.” Jane replies trying to not sound nervous. The feeling of Rita’s body pressed against hers was driving her wild. Wait what was she talking about? She was only doing this for warmth. She totally didn’t have feelings for the actress. No way. No how.

Rita glanced at Jane noticing that she looked as though she were lost in her thoughts. “Hey. Where did you go?” Rita whispered softly, touching Jane’s face. Jane instantly snapped out of her thoughts looking into the woman’s eyes. Her body felt as though it were jello. “Just thinking…” Jane replied. 

“About…?” Rita asked with a tone urging her to continue. She placed her arms around Jane’s neck making her shiver. Jane glanced down at Rita’s lips wanting to kiss them. “You.” Jane replied. Rita began drawing circles on the back of Jane’s neck causing her to let out a small sound of satisfaction. 

The woman hadn’t even kissed her yet and was somehow making her feel like this? How was this possible? Jane couldn’t take it anymore. She slipped her hands around Rita’s waist and crashed their lips together. The kiss tasted like strawberries and Jane wished it would last forever. 

Kissing Rita was the best feeling Jane had ever felt. Before she knew it Rita had adjusted her position so that she was straddling Jane. Their kiss had gotten more heated. Jane could feel Rita’s tongue looking for access which she granted. Okay maybe she didn’t hate Rita as much as she thought. 

Their tongues fought for dominance. A moan came from Rita’s throat before Jane could feel the woman grind in her lap which instantly sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. Jane tightened her grip around Rita’s waist. Rita pulled out of the kiss moving to her neck. Jane cried out in pleasure at the feeling of Rita kissing her neck. 

The romantic old timey music playing in the movie in the background seemed to fit perfectly with this moment. Rita moves up, licking the shell of Jane’s ear causing the girl’s hips to buck forward. She smiled at Jane’s reaction. Jane was squirming. She needed more. “We should go to my room.” Rita whispered sensually in Jane’s ear. 

Jane felt chills at the feeling of the woman’s breath on her ear. “Fuck yeah we should.” Jane managed to reply before they got up and were hit with the familiar freezing temperature of the manor. Jane knew they wouldn’t be cold for long. 

She walked down the long hallway holding Rita’s hand. It felt soft. She felt Rita’s thumb drawing smooth circles on the back of her palm. Rita looked back at her giving her a smile that made her heart melt. It was as though everything were in slow motion. Jane found herself almost under a trance as they made their way back to Rita’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic. Comments and Kudos are appreciated. Would love to see more fics for this pairing.


End file.
